looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
Father Figures
Father Figures 'is the 32nd episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot Walter Bunny enters himself and Bugs in a country club's father and son tennis tournament as he considers Bugs to be like a son to him. Walter puts Bugs through the training for the tournament as part of a bonding experience. Meanwhile, Daffy joins Porky in the Father Figure Program. While Porky is the father figure of Henery Hawk (who most of the time just wanted chicken), Daffy gets a father figure in Foghorn Leghorn, despite an objection from Carol, as he was the one who ruined Foghorn's movie and destroyed EnormoCorp. When Bugs and Walter make it to the finals, they discover that Daffy and Foghorn are also in the finals. When it comes to Bugs and Walter's match against Daffy and Foghorn, Henery ends up interfering with the tennis match by targeting Foghorn. Foghorn is rushed to the hospital while Henery is arrested. Walter apologizes to Bugs that they didn't get to finish the tournament. Bugs tells Walter that there's a father and son ''golf '' tournament. At the hospital, Dr. Weisberg asks Foghorn how a chickenhawk attacked him in the tennis match. Daffy admits that he is not 7 years old as Foghorn states that Daffy was the best son he had. Daffy tells Foghorn that he is leaving the father and son program due to Carol getting him banned from the father and son program. Henery gets his chicken from Porky as Porky continues the father and son program. In the final scene, Daffy and Foghorn go to a western club as they continue their father and son charade. Cast *Barnyard Dawg and Charlie Dog appeared in the episode, but had no lines. Quotes *'Bugs: You're just coming home? Daffy: Yep. Bugs: What's in the bag? Daffy: Stuff. *'Lola:' Was so starving. Playing tennis really works up an appetite. Bugs: (sarcastically) I wouldn't know. *'Daffy:' Ooh, limo. So far, so good. (gets in the limo) Foghorn: Daffy Duck? Daffy: Big fat rooster? *'Carol:' Mr. Leghorn, this is the same idiot who ruined your movie and destroyed your company! Foghorn: Why, that's precisely why he needs a father figure, and why you need to mind your own business, Carol. (rolls up window, speaks to Daffy) So tell me, son, what, I say, what do you feel like doing today? Amusement park, putt putt golf, ice skating? Daffy: Great, all of it! I got nothing on my schedule! Mentor away! (He and Foghorn laugh) *'Porky:' Oh no, the textile museum's closed on Sundays! Henery: (sarcastically) Oh, I'm so disappointed! I was really looking forward to seeing all those tablecloths! Porky: I was, too. Henery: I was being sarcastic. *'Foghorn:' (to Daffy) Just remember, I say, just remember what I told you, son: it's not whether you win or lose, it's how hard you try. Bugs: (to Walter) Just remember what I told you: get out of the way and let me hit the ball. *'Daffy:' There's something I have to tell you. I'm quitting the father figure program. Foghorn: But why? Daffy: I'm not really seven years old. Foghorn: You're not? Daffy: No, but I know there's a seven-year-old somewhere, who would be lucky to have you as a father figure. Foghorn: You'll always be my boy, Daffy Duck. You sure you don't wanna keep up the charade? We were having, I say, we were having a grand old time! Daffy: I can't. Foghorn: I won't tell. Daffy: No, I mean I can't. Carol ratted me out and got me banned from the program. Foghorn: (chuckles) Carol, always wanting to spoil our fun. Trivia *We learn that after the events of Members Only, Daffy is banned from the Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Country Club. *Carol references two things from Season 1 - Daffy destroying Foghorn's movie in ''The Foghorn Leghorn Story'' & ruining Foghorn's business in Working Duck. *Tina Russo is absent for the first time this season. Gallery Lola Falls.png Bugs & Lola shake hands.png Lola Tennis2.png Lola Close Up2.png Lola Close Up1.png Lola Tennis.png Daffy line dancing.png Bugs & walter.png Lola and Patricia.JPG Lola and Patricia shocked.JPG Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes